


In Your Arms

by Bonus_Score (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bonus_Score
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst sneaks into Pearl's bed at night. Pearl lets her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms

Amethyst sneaks into Pearl’s bed at night. Pearl lets her. She didn’t exactly mind it, but the first night did surprise her. After all, it wasn’t everyday a huge lump crawled under your sheets and into your arms. Pearl had been startled awake, but finding it was just Amethyst, settled down. When she asked her what she was doing out of bed, the other didn’t reply, just scooted closer. Pearl had sighed, but permitted her to stay the night. The heat of another’s back against yours wasn’t something she was used to either, and spent the rest of the night awake. It wasn’t unpleasant, she had finally decided. Amethyst, that morning, didn’t speak of it, just teased and played like any other day. Pearl didn’t think anything of it, but had assumed it was a one-time thing. She was quickly proven wrong.

Not even a week later was she woken by another rustling in her bed sheets. Exasperated, she pulled them back to the foot of the bed, revealing the tiny gem balled up on her mattress, unmoving.

“Really, Amethyst? I thought you were grown enough to be able to sleep in your own room.” Pearl didn’t mean for it to sound harsh, but she had to get her point across. It couldn’t go on; Garnet could find out, or notice something was off, and it would end her in embarrassment.

Amethyst remained still.

Pearl reached out to shake on her shoulder, and try to jostle her out of her trance.

“Is something the matter, Amethyst?” She asked gently, hoping this would be the better approach. Suddenly, Amethyst’s head shot up, and her tear-stained face stared into hers. Pearl felt a sudden wave of empathy, and opened her arms out to her, which she gladly fell into. Choked sobs racked through the tiny body of hers, and Pearl stroked her white hair back, hoping to comfort the other gem, all while bewildered. She didn’t know what could have gotten to the other to reduce them to tears, but she decided not to question it. Even when she could feel the hot, wet tears soaking into her shirt, she just grimaced. Slowly, finally, Amethyst stopped crying, but was thoroughly exhausted from the fit, and fell asleep in her arms. Afraid to wake her, Pearl just leaned back into a more comfortable position. It was another sleepless night for her.

The third night Amethyst had invaded Pearl’s room was before the sky had even turned gray. Pearl was reading in bed, propped up by pillows, relaxing after a rather demanding mission that day. The book was pretty interesting, so she was completely unaware of the purple cat that had snuck into her room until it leapt into her lap and transformed into a young, grinning woman.

“What’s up, Pearly?” Pearl just sighed in response, closing the open book with a sharp snap.

“What are you doing back here?” She asked, looking at the gem with just a hint of irritation. She wasn’t exactly mad that Amethyst kept visiting her, but she did want a reason why.

“Eh, why not? Can’t two good buddies sleep in the same bed at night?” Pearl huffed, but still let her worm her way underneath the covers next to her, and in a matter of minutes she was snoring softly.

It went on like this for who knows how long, and it could range from every other day to every other month that Amethyst would appear. Pearl learned to treasure the time they spent together, held in each other’s arms.


End file.
